1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to devices and methods for generating light, and more particularly to electrodeless plasma lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrodeless plasma lamps provide point-like, bright, white light sources. Because electrodes are not used, they often have longer useful lifetimes than other lamps. Some plasma lamps direct microwave energy into an air cavity, with the air cavity enclosing a bulb containing a mixture of substances that can ignite, form a plasma, and emit light. However, for many applications, light sources that are brighter, smaller, less expensive, more reliable, and have longer useful lifetimes are desired.